


Te quiero

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: Вонг<br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Джаред/Дженсен<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: 2500<br/><b>Жанр</b>: ПВП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero

На третью неделю у Дженсена все еще неприятно сжимался желудок в тот момент, как он переступал порог кабинета, но предстоящий урок с выпускниками уже не вызывал продолжительный приступ тошноты, как в первые дни. Несмотря на все опасения, он нашел ту золотую грань между статусом преподавателя и закадычного приятеля, и теперь старательно отыгрывал образ, хотя в любое другое время старался держаться подальше от несовершеннолетних громкоголосых компаний.

Особенно от некоторых их представителей.

С большинством учеников ему довольно быстро удалось установить нейтральные отношения, возраст и внешность работали на Дженсена, помимо того, что он старался подобрать как можно более интересный материал для практики и не давать группе скучать. Он так же до сих пор с успехом справлялся с проверками на вшивость, удачно отбивая каверзные вопросы главных хохмачей группы, и тем самым завоевывая авторитет.

Чей угодно, только не Джареда.

– Привет, Дженсен, – послышалось вразнобой со всех сторон. Дженсену казалось, что за шесть лет разницы он не дорос до официозного «мистера», и то, с каким удовольствием группа приняла предложение обращаться к нему по имени, лишь убедило в правильности решения.

Джаред даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

Перед уходом в декрет Бет составила краткую таблицу с ремарками об уровне знаний учеников, исключительно для пользования Дженсена. Почему она оценила уровень знаний Джареда как «выше среднего» оставалось для Дженсена загадкой, парень и двух слов на испанском связать не мог. Тесты правда он писал порядком приличнее, чем говорил, и только поэтому Дженсен все еще не поднял вопрос о переводе его в группу слабее.

А еще потому, что иначе он бы проиграл.

Парень целенаправленно его доводил, не срывал лекции – большей части группы Дженсен все же импонировал – но прилагал к тому усилия, опаздывал, задавал провокационные вопросы, не имеющие ни малейшего отношения к предмету. Но хуже было то, что он делал непреднамеренно.

Типичный «хулиган, спортсмен и любимчик девушек», без которых не обходится ни один класс старшей школы. Джаред занимался баскетболом и мог заявиться на урок с мокрой головой после душа, или в пропитанной потом футболке, а то и вообще без нее. Садился он принципиально за ближайшую к Дженсену парту и то подбрасывал ему на стол тетрадные листки с неприличными рисунками, то приставал к соседкам по парте, каждый раз придумывая новый способ разнообразить лекцию.

Об ориентации Дженсена в школе не знал никто. Зато судя по тому, как Джаред тискался с девочками, насчет его ориентации вопросов не возникало. И хорошо, потому что иначе Дженсен решил бы, что тот его задирает по тем же причинам, что в детском саду дергал девочек за косички.

– Что, Джаред? – устало спросил он после лекции, когда вся группа высыпала на перемену по своим важным школьным делам, а Джаред остался в кабинете, точнее – в дверях, загородив проход.

– У тебя это последний урок, да?

– Ты хочешь что-то узнать?

– Да, я уже задал вопрос.

– Я имел ввиду, по предмету.

– Дже-енсен, – Джаред склонил голову, слишком длинная челка упала на глаза. Дженсена в который раз потянуло отвести ее со лба Джареда, а заодно посоветовать постричься. Как он в баскетбол с такой шевелюрой играл, неудобно же. – У тебя это последний урок?

– Да, – иначе ведь не отстанет.

– Отлично, – Джаред оттолкнулся от косяка и посторонился, освобождая проход.

– Это все?

Джаред не ответил. Просто увязался следом.

Дженсен жил в нескольких кварталах от школы и четверти часа ходьбы, именно поэтому он не искал ничего другого, хотя условия не устраивали его на сто процентов. Нужно было наработать практику, и когда ему подвернулся настолько удобный вариант, вопроса соглашаться или нет, даже не стояло. 

Джаред шагал рядом и молчал, Дженсена страшно напрягало, но он ничего не говорил до тех пор, пока они не свернули в безлюдный сквер.

– Что тебе нужно? – остановился он, явно давая понять, что дальше провожать себя не позволит.

Джаред закусил губу, ухмыльнулся и неожиданно шагнул ближе. Дженсен отступил на пару шагов, а затем уперся ногами в скамейку. Мальчишка не преминул этим воспользоваться. От его близости и наглости становилось жарко, все, что Дженсен так усердно запихивал в недра сознания, выплывало на поверхность, рвалось наружу.

– Это правда, что ты педик, Дженсен? – шепнул Джаред ему в губы и Дженсена как кипятком облило.

Он попытался шагнуть в сторону, но Джаред тут же шагнул вместе с ним. Трогать его не хотелось, но не прыгать же через скамейку, чтобы потом убежать с воплями. Хотя, Джаред наверняка повеселился бы.

– Я не гей, если ты это хотел спросить, и это в самом деле не твое дело.

– Пра-авда? А то слухи ходят…

Он врал, конечно он врал. Никакие слухи ходить не могли, Дженсен тщательно следил, чтобы не выдать себя, периодически светился в городе с Данниль, отыгрывая образ парочки. Джаред специально старался его задеть, вывести из себя.

Щеки горели, хотелось врезать зарвавшемуся пацану, а еще раздвинуть перед ним ноги, прямо здесь. Все что он мог себе позволить – аккуратно отстранить Джареда, чтобы пройти.

– Э-эй! Тронешь меня, и я скажу, что ты меня домогался, – резво отреагировал Джаред, стоило Дженсену поднять руки.

– Чего тебе нужно?

– Чтобы ты правду сказал, – дернул плечом Джаред и бесцеремонно положил руку Дженсену на пах. Член дернулся, черт бы его побрал, волна возбуждения прошила до кончиков пальцев. Дженсен инстинктивно дернулся назад и неловко плюхнулся задницей на скамейку.

– Я не гей, – беспомощно повторил он, чувствуя как горит лицо, но не нарушая зрительного контакта. Отведи он глаза – проиграл бы с треском.

– Ладно, – неожиданно отступил Джаред. – Увидимся, Дженни.

Дома Дженсен нашел у себя в кармане сумки сложенную вчетверо записку и дрочил в душе, сгорая от стыда и возбуждения, прокручивая перед глазами строчку «хочу увидеть твои губы вокруг моего члена».

Джаред сменил тактику. Уроки он срывать перестал, тискать близлежащих девочек тоже. Испанский он не выучил, зато на родном английском в красках расписывал Дженсену, как хотел бы его поиметь и даже не утруждался подсовывать записки в его журнал или сумку – просто оставлял на столе, вынуждая забрать. Еще не хватало, чтобы это кто-то увидел: на имя Дженсена и всевозможные производные Джаред не скупился.

Ничего с этим сделать было нельзя, стоило Дженсену только кому-то об этом заикнуться, и мало того, что вся школа мигом бы узнала о его ориентации, так еще и Джаред мог одним словом обернуть все против Дженсена.

Хуже, что он хотел. Боже, как он хотел – всего, что описывал Джаред в своих обрывочных записках. Этого и гораздо больше. Хоть чего-нибудь. Раньше Дженсен не позволял себе смотреть на мальчишку в подобном контексте, теперь же ни о чем другом и думать не мог, едва долговязая фигура появлялась в поле зрения. Джаред уже вымахал ростом с Дженсена и обещал вытянуться еще выше, раздаться в плечах. На длинные пальцы и кисти рук с четко выделяющимися венами Дженсен вовсе старался не смотреть – вставало разом и до боли.

Чертов натуральный мальчишка, вбивший себе в голову, что для полноты жизни ему необходимо поиметь Дженсена.

Чертова ненасытная натура Дженсена, истерично требующая того же самого.

Неделю спустя Джаред точно так же шагал рядом с Дженсеном, расслабленно засунув руки в карманы. Рюкзак небрежно болтался на одном плече, а ремень явно стоило затянуть потуже, чтобы джинсы не сползали так низко на бедра. Не то чтобы Дженсен смотрел. Что-то трепыхалось в солнечном сплетении, страхом и сладостью, и отчаянным желанием рискнуть. Что-то подсказывало: рамки грубости у парня проведены в четко необходимом месте. Необходимом Дженсену.

Поэтому он замедлил шаг возле той же самой скамейки, обернулся к Джареду, все еще медля – разрываясь между стыдом, желанием и преподавательским статусом.

Джаред качнулся с носков на пятки и обратно, отбросил с глаз длинную челку.

– Передумал? – помог он.

– Сменил ориентацию, ты имеешь ввиду, – взял тот же тон Дженсен.

Джаред одобрительно склонил голову, дернул бровями.

– Типа того.

– Типа того.

Дженсен выдержал еще секунды три зрительного контакта, повернулся, и продолжил свой путь, не оглядываясь. Зная, что Джаред за ним последует.

Дом, в котором Дженсен снимал квартиру, был не самым презентабельным, никого по пути не встретилось, никто не задал ненужных вопросов. Перед дверью Дженсен вздохнул глубоко, задержал дыхание и выпустил разом: если шагнет сейчас, то как с обрыва – на полпути остановки не будет. 

Джаред подошел вплотную, прижался грудью к спине. Провел руками по бокам Дженсена, сжал бедра и горячо шепнул в шею:

– Я не сдам тебя. Педик.

– Сволочь, – выдохнул Дженсен, чувствуя улыбку кожей. Джаред приоткрыл рот, принялся возить губами по шее, тепло и влажно. – Сам-то ты кто?

Он наконец вспомнил провернуть ключ в замке, дернул ручку и переступил порог квартиры, с сожалением отстранившись от Джареда.

– Я только по девочкам, – с фальшивым удивлением вздернул брови Джаред, захлопнул за собой дверь. – Не видишь что ли? – Неспешно притиснул Дженсена к стене, давая тому возможность вырваться в любой момент, если захочет. – Моя девочка.

Дженсен рыкнул, сгреб Джареда за футболку и поменял их местами, впиваясь в наглый, насмешливый рот. Джаред с готовностью раскрылся навстречу, обхватил затылок Дженсена, наклоняя его голову удобнее. Дыхания не хватало; от жадности, с которой Джаред кусал губы Дженсена, трахал его рот языком, ехала крыша. Бедром он чувствовал твердую толстую линию и сам сжимал бедрами щедро всунутое между его ног колено. Джаред дернул ремень Дженсена и тот принялся помогать трясущимися от нетерпения руками.

– Хочешь, да? Так сильно не терпится?

На скулах Джареда пятнами горел румянец, глаза блестели и от него такого, ошалевшего от собственной наглости, возбуждения и вседозволенности, испарялись последние остатки мозга.

– Не терпится, – кивнул Дженсен и продолжил невпопад, стянув джинсы до середины бедер и там забыв: – Если ты скажешь кому-нибудь…

– Я не скажу, – замотал головой Джаред. – Клянусь, Дженсен, давай. Дай мне, ты же хочешь, я знаю. Я не скажу, обещаю.

Черт знает, чем думал Дженсен, наверняка членом. Но его член Джареду доверял.

Дженсен выпутался из штанов, оставил их лежать там, где упали, в спальню кинулся разве что не бегом. Джаред не отставал: Дженсен плюхнулся на живот, пытаясь нашарить заветный тюбик в прикроватной тумбочке, а Джаред уже навалился сверху и жадно шарил ладонями по телу, прикусывал кожу на шее. 

– Сейчас… Джаред, ну погоди, сейчас…

От мысли, что он подставляется пацану-выпендрежнику на шесть лет его младше, горели уши и поджимались яйца. Дженсен всегда осторожничал: если бары – то самые отдаленные и затемненные, где никто не смотрит на лица, если отношения – то только в секрете. Наверняка именно поэтому все заканчивалось слишком быстро, и именно поэтому рвало крышу сейчас от такой крупной ставки. 

Дженсен наковырял искомое, протянул за спину, не глядя. Джаред на мгновение застыл, затем сполз неловко с Дженсена, уселся рядом на пятки.

– Тебе придется мне помочь, – признался он без тени смущения.

– А? – не понял Дженсен. Тюбик у него из рук так и не взяли.

– Я в самом деле никогда с парнями не пробовал.

Дженсен перевернулся на спину, всмотрелся в лицо Джареда. Уж слишком уверенно тот себя вел для того, кто…

– Но хотел, – ухмыльнулся Джаред. – В целом. А когда ты пришел – то в частности. Черт, меня так заводит, когда ты смущаешься.

Щеки запылали еще сильнее, член дернулся. Наглость Джареда заводила Дженсена не меньше, впрочем он до таких признаний еще не созрел.

– Я знаю, что тебе это нравится, – Джаред словно мысли прочитал.

Дженсен закусил губу, не отрицая, но и не подтверждая, выдавил смазку на пальцы и раздвинул ноги, раскрываясь пред Джаредом. Тот выдохнул рвано, соскользнул с кровати и принялся расстегивать джинсы, не отрывая взгляда от пальцев Дженсена, медленно растягивающих тугое отверстие.

– Какой узкий, – Джаред облизал губы и Дженсен протолкнул пальцы дальше. – Дай я попробую.

«Осторожно», – проглотил Дженсен. Он целую вечность не трахался, кажется, но нет, ему не хотелось осторожно. Хотелось так, каким Джаред был: грубо, жадно, быстро.

Джаред не осторожничал, но и не был груб. Длинные пальцы под куда более удобным углом достали намного глубже, и почти сразу задели нужное место, случайно, не иначе. Дженсен вздрогнул и застонал, и Джаред вздрогнул за ним.

– Прости, я… больно?

Дженсен фыркнул.

– Нет, Джаред. Еще так. Еще раз… не бойся, сильнее.

– Жадина, – восхищенно выдохнул Джаред и пальцы заработали в заднице Дженсена поршнем.

Джаред намеренно не касался его члена, вскоре трахал его тремя пальцами, уже размягченного, растянутого, доводил до исступления, бросал на волоске от грани. 

– Ну же, проси!

Дженсена выгибало на кровати, потряхивало уже, так хотелось кончить, но Джаред не позволял. 

– Скажи, как сильно хочешь, чтобы я тебя выебал.

– Я сейчас сдохну, – простонал Дженсен, – если не дашь. Джаред, господи, пожалуйста. Хочу твой член, вставь мне, дай мне, больше, пожалуйста, пожа…

Джаред заткнул его членом на полуслове – дыхание вышибло и остатки мозга стекли вниз, туда, где Джаред его растягивал горячим, скользким от смазки стволом. Только что казалось, что Дженсен пустой, что так не хватает заполненности и жара внутри, а теперь чудилось, что Джаред больше ни на дюйм не продвинется, так тесно и больно, и охуенно внутри. Джаред неумолимо втискивался дальше, удерживал ноги Дженсена под коленями и капал потом на грудь. Руки его дрожали от напряжения и Дженсен перехватил ноги сам, удерживая себя раскрытым для Джареда до предела. Тот вошел до конца, прижался мокрыми бедрами к ягодицам Дженсена и замер на миг.

– Можно? – прихватил губами губы. – Можно оттрахать тебя так, чтобы ты два дня сидеть не мог?

– Неделю, – заскулил Дженсен. – Господи, пожалуйста. Давай уже, ну!

И Джаред дал, на полной скорости и поразительной выдержке. Дженсен долго не продержался, пара минут – и выливался себе на живот, будто наизнанку выворачивался, так продрало удовольствием, острым, на грани боли. 

Джаред не остановился, чуть замедлился ненадолго, зажмурился и перехватил член у основания. Чересчур чувствительную дырку саднило, мучительное удовольствие прокатывалось по телу волнами с каждым толчком, но нет, Дженсен не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Поэтому он совсем не одобрил, когда Джаред вышел из него разом. Недовольный стон так с губ и не сорвался, потому что Джаред неловко плюхнулся на живот и взял в рот обмякший, перепачканный в сперме член Дженсена. 

Отсасывать он вообще не умел, брал неглубоко, тут же царапнул зубами, заставив Дженсена зашипеть. Но вид лохматой нахальной макушки старательно мелькающей между ног, с полоборота отправил на второй виток, член начал набухать между припухших, зацелованных губ, а Джаред только того и ждал. Сменил рот рукой, другой направил себя в Дженсена и без разгона принялся трахать его быстрыми неглубокими толчками. Вторым оргазмом Дженсена распылило полностью, конечности стали ватными, все мысли стерлись из головы чистым сияющим удовольствием. Джаред упал сверху, мокрый, словно из душа, ткнулся солеными губами в губы.

Использованная резинка с тихим неприличным звуком шлепнулась на пол, но Дженсен даже сил не нашел взмутиться. Лишь целую вечность спустя наскреб в себе сил спихнуть Джареда на кровать рядом и спросить:

– Чем я себя выдал? Как ты понял, что я, ну..?

Джаред завозился, поднял на него сытый, довольный взгляд и улыбнулся – открыто и счастливо.

– Me di cuenta cuando te vi*, – и даже без акцента.

Вот же засранец.

– И именно поэтому ты вел себя как полный придурок? – Дженсен прикрыл глаза, чувствуя как накатывает приятная дрема.

– Я боялся, что если приглашу на свидание, ты не оценишь. 

– И правда.

– Te quiero.

Дженсен осторожно открыл глаза, пытаясь понять по лицу Джареда, как много шутки в этой шутке. Тот лежал с закрытыми глазами и притворялся спящим.

– Ты знаешь, что это значит и «я хочу тебя», и…

Джаред улыбнулся и закинул ногу на бедра Дженсена.

– Я знаю.

_______________________________________  
*Я понял с того момента как на тебя посмотрел.


End file.
